Agkreayto
Genus of the Agkreaytoninae sub-family, the Stellingusidae family and the Gnathostoma sub-order, it includes: Agkreayto quateria Status: CR Temporal Range: R.150 - Present (Nocturnis Stage of the Oliverian) Habitat: Temperate Shallows Distribution: Southern Temperate Uteenessa Niche: Predator Lifespan: 2 years Size: 16cm Nutritional Worth: (9.7 x 12.8 =) 124NP Predecessor: Petrochelus kyriegrigora Classification: Agkreaytoninae (sf), Stellingusidae (f), Gnathostoma (so), Chordata (sc), Bilateria (p) Perception: Blurry vision with no depth perception on either side, can use electroreception up to ten metres away. Latest Mutations: Manipulate skin texture and colour = 6, Kidneys = 5, Tentacles = 6 Info: This peculiar animal specialises in crawling through rocky areas full of crevices. It can squeeze through small gaps in search of prey, although with cartilage like the jaw and vertebrae it is not as effective as it might be. However, when it cannot fit, long tentacles are deployed to fit round gaps and grab prey, and the chemoreceptors on these help. Interestingly, it can change its texture as well as colour, although the effectiveness of this is limited as it seems to have no colour vision and is not intelligent enough to carry out mimicry like an octopus. Unfortunately, it is an outcast of the new Oliverian fauna, and struggles for food because most of its prey has been driven extinct by arthropods. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. When mating, which they only do in Late Spring, they will return to the shallows. When a small barbel above the mouth is moved, the jaw will snap shut. External Features: It has a tapering body with blue pigmentation lined by dorsal and ventral membranes and with two spines on whip-tail. The thin skin layer contains catch collagen and a it has intricate hydrostatic muscles and adjustable chromatophores which can change the colour of the skin, and make it bumpy, smooth or spiky. line of electroreceptors on the flank. A mouth, containing conical teeth with sharp cusps and fangs and two pinhole eyes are on the face, with the pinhole eyes on the side. Five long tentacles originating from around the mouth extend outwards, covered in chemoreceptors. Internal Features: Migmachordatix toxin is produced and secreted into the spines. Three gill slits sit each side of the head. Muscles on each side are attached between the body wall and cartilage vertebrae. The mouth is supported by a muscular cartilage jaw. The gastrointestinal tract from the mouth has a stomach with digestive juices followed by intestines leading to the anus. A brain encased in the head connects to two nerve cords which branch into a network of nerves, some of which are myelinated. There is a swim bladder in the middle. It hosts both male and female gonads. It has a hemacoel cavity - an open circulatory system - which has red blood containing hemoglobin, although a dorsal vessel pumps blood to the head. A pair of kidneys in the cavity collects and expels waste, while also fulfilling osmoregulation. Discoverer: Agenttine Detailed Info: Status: CR Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean Distribution: Southern Hemisphere Niche: Predator Size: 16cm (length) Nutritional Worth: (12.1 x 16=) 194NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 93NP / 155NP Physical Stats: Speed = 0.8, Stamina = 3, Stability = 1, Attack = 4, Defence = 0.5 (cartilage over nerve cords), Bite Strength = 2, Strength = 2, Support = 1.5, Inflexibility = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 0.5. Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (Quite High), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (meat), Circulation = 2, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1 (physical barrier), Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1.5. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Fluid Body Wall. Colour Change. Shape Change. Salinity Adaptation. Perception: Blurry sight. Can detect electrical signals and smells up to ten meters away. Locomotion Type: Anguilliform (+1 Stamina). Buoyancy Control. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism Castes/Phases: None. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. When mating, which they only do in Late Spring, they will return to the shallows. When a small barbel above the mouth is moved, the jaw will snap shut. External Features: Tapering body, with dorsal and ventral membranes (4NP, +1 Stability), with blue pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance) with two spines (5NP, +1 Attack, -0.2 Speed) on whip-tail (3NP, +1 Attack). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin) contains catch collagen (3NP, +1 Fluid Body Wall), line of electroreceptors on flank (2NP, +1 Electroreception). A mouth (+1 Filtration), containing conical teeth with sharp cusps and fangs (2NP, +1 Attack, -0.5 Filtration) and two pinhole eyes on the side (4NP, +Blurry Sight) and four tentacles (10NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration)are on the face. Internal Features: Chromatophores in the skin can change shape to adjust colour (3NP, +Colour Change) and small intricate hydrostatic muscles lie under the skin (5NP, +Shape Change). Migmachordatix toxin (4NP, +1 Attack) is produced and secreted into spines. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support) and cartilage vertebrae (6NP, +1 Support, +1 Strength, +1 Inflexibility, +0.5 Defence). The mouth is supported by a muscular cartilage jaw (3NP, +1 Attack, +2 Bite Strength). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to two nerve cords which branch into network of nerves, some of which are myelinated (9NP, +1.5 Reflexes). Swim bladder (4NP, +Buoyancy Control) in middle. Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). Hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has red blood containing hemoglobin, although a dorsal vessel (5NP, +1 Stamina) pumps blood to the head. A pair of kidneys (10NP, +2 Excretion, +2 Osmoregulation, +Salinity Adaptation) in the cavity collects and expels waste, while also fulfilling osmoregulation. Category:Genus